La única pregunta
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Sting se fue a una reunión, cuando regresa Orga ni Rufus se encontraban en el gremio... pero sus dos mejores amigos que si se encuentran, le dan una escena que hace que se formule una única pregunta. ¿como no se dio cuenta antes?


Holis, paso a dejarles este pequeño one-shot y a pedir una disculpa porque no he actualizado la mayoría de mis historias peor tuve un bloqueo horrible… Tratare de escribir y actualizar lo antes posible para todos aquellos que ya extrañan un nuevo capítulo… por el momento los dejo con esto:

.

.

.

"_**La única pregunta"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Bienvenido maestro!- bromearon algunas personas al ver llegar a Sting Eucliffe al gremio de Sabertooth, recién arribaba después de una semana de ausencia en la que se vio obligado a asistir a una reunión de maestros en crocus.

-¡Lector!- grito el exceed con traje de rana atrayendo rápidamente la atención del mencionado, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa y también saludo al pequeño para que de inmediato ambos nekos salieran corriendo del lugar.

Sting siguió su camino atreves del gremio, tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus nakamas, el primer lugar donde se lo ocurrió buscar fue el comedor en donde hubiera podido jurar que Orga estaría haciendo una escena de esas que solo él acostumbraba en aquella cofradía.

-ne~~ ¿alguien ha visto a Orga?- pregunto a una chica de larga cabellera purpura

-Orga-sama se marcho hace un par de días a una misión muy importante- hablo encogiéndose de hombros pues no sabía nada más.

-vaya… está bien, gracias de todos modos- le sonio como agradecimiento para lanzar un suspiro ahogado y tomar la decisión de ir hacia la biblioteca.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos, vaya que estaba aburrido y buen momento para que sus amigos lo dejaran solo después de una semana de ausencia, "serán cabrones" murmuro para sí mismo al entrar a la biblioteca en busca de Rufus.

-¡Rufus!-. Grito esperando que lo mandara callar el rubio, pero no paso nada… parpadeo un par de veces y una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro. "joder acaso me están evitando" pensó un tanto molesto pues de los cuatro amigos que tenía dos se habían largado sin importarles el día en que el rubio regresaba.

Camino un poco molesto otro tanto confundido ¡donde se habían metido todos!... esta vez se dirigió a las alcobas principales para dejar su maleta y de paso tocar a la puerta de los dos amigos que le quedaban… toco con insistencia la puerta de Rogue pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, luego toco la de Yukino y tampoco… una vez más otro suspiro se le escapo llevándose consigo todo el aire en sus pulmones ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?.

En cuanto estuvo frente su habitación pudo notar un par de papeles que estaban pegados a la puerta. El primero era de Orga:

"_hey, tuve que salir de emergencia a una misión, ya sabes como compensación iremos al bar en cuanto regrese"_

Sonrió al leerla, al menos no se habían olvidado totalmente de él y eso lo alegraba un poco. La siguiente nota era de Rufus:

"Sting serás un maestro inútil, te has olvidado del papeleo que se tenía que entregar en el consejo… he ido yo en tu lugar regresare en cuanto pueda, pero más te vale invitarme un trago porque las cuentas que hay que saldar han sido muy caras, cabron hijo de puta deberías de hacer mejor tu trabajo... en fin nos vemos pronto"

Una pequeña gota resbalo por su nuca, era verdad había olvidado el papeleo… y se sintió como un imbécil al pensar tan mal de sus amigos… no eran tan cabrones después de todo "¡me llamo maestro inútil!" pensó de inmediato siendo atravesado por una flecha con la palabra inútil escrita en ella. Se puso de pie de seguro la maga de espíritus y el dragón tendría una historia similar a la de los otros dos, sonrió ampliamente y se dedico a buscarlos por todo el gremio o a buscar alguna nota dejada para él.

Cuando Sting salió al jardín del gremio se encontró con una escena bastante curiosa, Rogue estaba junto a Yukino, los dos estaban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, conversaban animadamente y sintió como el disco se le rayaba por completo repitiendo esa escenita una y otra vez…

¡Ese era Rogue! El mismo que él conoce y quiere como un hermano, estaba sonriendo tontamente ante la de cabellos plateados… respiro profundo y sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con mayor velocidad era como ver una telenovela cursi de dos adolescentes.

¿Y qué hay de Yukino? ¿Por qué tenía ese brillito tan ridículo en los ojos y esa sonría tan sincera?, esa no era Yukino, al menos no era su Yukino que siempre era reservada y que ahora se reía a carcajadas junto al de ojos rojizos. Esa no era su mejor amiga ¡claro que no! Esa no era ella. Su mejor amiga nunca ponía esa cara tan tonta.

Las mejillas de Sting se colorearon de un tono carmesí en cuanto vio como ambos se acercaban en busca de un beso, el rubio aparto la mirada clavándola en el suelo para de inmediato salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la de aquellos dos, su corazón latía tan rápido y su rostro estaba alcanzando tonalidades de rojo que nunca se habían visto en el.

Cuando llego a la puerta principal del gremio se dejo caer junto a la pared apretándose el pecho, se había llevado una gran sorpresa pero ahora era algo claro para él….

Rogue estaba enamorado de Yukino por eso había estado actuando de ese modo desde que ella regreso a su lado, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Todas esas atenciones, esa amabilidad y que siempre la protegiera, no era la culpa de haberla tratado mal, era amor el que causaba ese comportamiento…

Yukino también amaba a Rogue, por eso siempre insistía en ir con ellos a todas las misiones por más peligrosas que resultaran ser, por eso siempre lo procuraba y cuidaba. Por eso siempre lloraba cuando Rogue llegaba mal herido… Él se había dado cuenta pero solamente se hacia una pregunta…

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de que el también estaba enamorado de Yukino?

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al darse cuenta que era muy tarde para darle respuesta a esa pregunta...


End file.
